eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
Frida Suárez
Frida Suárez is the second main character of the show El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. She is Manny's best friend and the third daughter of police chief Emiliano Suárez and judge Carmela Suárez. She tends to have a crazy and random attitude to several situations, even when it's serious. Appearance Frida has light blue hair with red goggles on top of it, tawny skin (yellowish brown), and blue eyes. She wears a white shirt, a red skirt with red suspenders, black wristbands with spikes, very smelly white socks with red stripes (which she never washes), and heavy gray boots with black belts with silver buckles. Her sleepwear consists of a black t-shirt with a skull design and stinky socks. Pre-Series Frida's past has been shown at times in flashbacks within the show or mentioned by the creator of the series, Jorge Gutierrez. Frida first met Manny during detention in kindergarten and have since been best friends. In her past is also her hate for Zoe, which first came along when the latter pulled a prank on Frida by making her look like a slime monster in class and making her cry. Her trademark red goggles she wears all the time come from her grandmother, who in her younger days wore the goggles herself and was known as the «Blue Bandit». Series The Good, The Bad, The El Tigre Evil Ending Frida is brought out of the Volcano by Manny (and is the only one he saves) in the evil ending of The Good, The Bad, And El Tigre in which they they become the unquestioned rulers of the earth, and both Manny and Frida are seen as they grew into Teenagers, Adults, and finally a Old man and Woman. It is unknown if that meant they got married during the time. When Sartana and Django return from the moon after 60 years, Frida has a giant robotic battle suit in which the episode ends before any abilities it has could be shown. Personality Normally, Frida shows up as a wild child; bordering the stereotype of an aspiring rock girl. She is also a tomboy, given the acts that she and Manny are prone to commit. However, Frida can also show different sides of her personality at times: She has the lack of thinking ideas or improvising in a flash (such as her Sartana Ballad in "Ballad of Frida Suarez"). Her most caring side of her personality is saved for Manny, puppies, small animals or Chui (in "Chupacabros!"). She is also capable of expressing great anger in many situations, usually driving her to revenge. Her anger usually gets her to want revenge; nevertheless, most of her anger and vengeful intentions target Zoe Aves for past reasons. Lastly, Frida also has a kind of romantic side, such as the very end of "Oso Sole Mio", where she exclaims sighing: "Isn't love lovely?" in a girly manner reminiscing to a girl with a crush. ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Make My Mule!'' Powers The Spectacular Guitar-merang Frida throws her guitar at her enemies like if it was a boomerang. Guitar Smash Frida uses her guitar to smash her foes, then sends them in the air. Guitar Shot Frida plays her guitar, which makes a sound wave. Lyrical Smackdown Frida plays her guitar so hard, her music blows her foes away. Vocal Whirlwind Frida sings that makes a whirlwind that takes out her enemies. Jumping Guitar of Doom Frida and her quitar rocket across in a spinning attack. Relationships Manny Rivera Manny Rivera is Frida's best friend. They were friends since kindergarten (they first met in detention) and Frida is almost always with Manny when he is fighting a villain, though usually Frida doesn't help that much, except for a few exceptions such as "Eye Caramba"). Frida has showed some romantic feelings towards Manny in some episodes, like "Mustache Kid" when Frida got jealous when Manny was driving in the car with girls, and "Oso Sole Mio" had Frida saying «Isn't love lovely?» and sliding closer to Manny in a girly, humor-related way, and "No Boots, No Belt, No Brero" shows Frida kissing Manny intentionally done by her at the end of the episode. Canon Future It's been revealed by the creator that Manny and Frida are still friends up to the point of where they both attended high school. It's been stated that if Season three were to be made, Frida would be given Maria's glove and become a super hero but only uses it on occasions. In high school, both Frida and Manny barely hung out with each other due to them dating other people. Manny started dating Zoe Aves at this point, though it is unknown what Frida's reaction is to this relationship. Fans believed that it was anger and jealousy due to both girls being enemies. Frida dated more people than Manny, since she dated Sergio first, followed by Dr. Chipotle Jr., and sometime after that Django of the Dead, but broke up with them in unknown periods of time. After graduating, Frida continues to persue her career of being a rockstar with her band since the old days. Sometime after this, she met up with Manny once again and under unknown circumstances got married to each other. Also stated by Jorge that Manny and Frida would have triplets; one a hero, one a villain and one undecided. Character Design/Inspiration from co-creator Sandra Equihua]] Frida is known for being based on Jorge's wife, Sandra. It has been mentioned in an interview that Sandra was raised in a family of doctors and lawyers while she was the only artist in the family; much like the episode "Stinking Badges!" where Frida's family are all members of the law, Emiliano as the chief of police, Carmela as a judge and her twin sisters as police cadets while Frida dreams of being a rock star. Frida's appearance is based on the punk rock culture, which is mostly showcased in her primordial, beta design. As she looked more into the punkish style, up to the point of having a skull on her shirt. Gallery The gallery for Frida Suárez can be found here. Trivia *Besides the Rivera Family (and three of the show's villains), Frida is the only other person who said the phrase "This, I swear!". *Frida is similar to Mary Jane Watson, both are free-spirited preteens with dreams of preforming (Frida singing, Mary Jane acting), both serve as best friends and later love interests for a superhero (Frida and Manny/El Tigre, Mary Jane and Peter Parker/Spider Man) and both tend to be damsels in distress from time to time. *Frida was hinted at having feeling for Manny which has been seen in a few episodes. **At the end of Oso Solo Mio, Frida is shown sliding close to Manny after commenting on love. **She appeared jealous when he was driving with other girls in The Mustache Kid. **She kissed him in No Boots, No Belt, No Brero, seemingly confirming her feelings for him. *She has a slight resemblance to Ramona Flowers, a character in Scott Pilgrim graphic novels. *Frida was in every episode except for "Animales!" * Frida made a small cameo in "The Book of Life" by Jorge R. Gutierrez, creator of El Tigre. *In one episode it is revealed that Frida's goggles are "perscription". *If Frida's hair was its natural brunette color, she would look identical to her mother. *Since Frida is with Manny pretty much all the time, it's safe to assume she rarely spends time at her own house. *Frida's name could be based on famous Mexican painter Frida Kahlo. This is also supported by the fact she was married to another painter and muralist Diego Rivera, whose last name is the same as Manny's (Frida's love interest). *In the first and second-first half of the series, Frida was 12, but turned and remained 13 all throughout the rest of the series. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Grey Delisle Category:Suárez Family Category:Humans Category:Preteens Category:Leone Middle School Students